EMAIL RECIEVED
by Flower Of The Slum
Summary: Basically it's around the time when Claire sends the e-mail to Leon on Rockfort Island. I know alot of people have done this already but this is my version! Leon x Claire baby!


**[Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters they belong to Capcom.

**E-mail Recieved**

I couldn't get my head around how Chris Redfield got my cell number. I mean, I knew probably Claire had metioned me, being one of the few to surive Racoon City along with his baby sister. I had survived the same nightmarish experience Chris had and also wanted to take down Umbrella just as much as him. Actually I wished he hadn't got me involved with his baby sister going missing. I gritted my teeth together while I thought this, I couldn't believe how selfish I was being. Claire was out there, maybe fighting for her life, maybe dying, she could be really hurt all alone somewhere. The more I thought about her getting hurt the more by insides began to burn up with anger, if anyone did touch her or hurt her it would be the last thing they did.

"God Damn Redfield!" I blurrted outloud, while banging down on the keyboard. I had no idea how to be calm right now, I wanted to act on my gut instinct to just run into an Umbrella lab and demand them to tell me where she was. But as Chris had put it, it would be "suicdial" and if Claire hadn't been so reckless and done what I wanted to do right now, none of us would be in this mess and Claire would be safe.

I stood up and walked to the nearest window, looking outside as if the answer of where she was would just pop into my head. I sighed watching the people below oblivous to what could happen to them at any moment. So caught up in they're "busy" lives, having fun, living there lifes normally.

"Normal..." I scoffed at the word. I enived every person who could live a normal life. A life I wish I had the choice to hold onto.

I decided I should check up on Chris, see of had any leads onto Claire.

"Chris it's Leon." I answered with no emotion, I didn't want Chris to know how much this was getting to me.

"Any leads?" I asked with a hint of hope. Hope, an emotion I shouldn't of learned to clung onto. I was one of the most unluckiest guys in the whole God Damn world.

"You sure? Ok, I'll call you later." Just as I thought, nothing. One shard of hope shattered everytime I heard that word and rang.

"Where the hell are you?!" I whispered loudly to myself, while I directly looked out the window. As if by magic she'd hear me, no big guesses when she didn't reply.

I began to rub my tired eyes, I hadn't slept a win in days. I wasn't even sure what time of day it was, I only could tell by the colour of the sky and how busy the street was down below. I walked back to the computer, trying to keep my heavy thoughts busy. I needed to try and constrate on something else, something positive.

Rebecca another former S.T.A.R.S medical team member, told me she would contact me V.I.A e-mail if anything came her way. With this in mind I decided to check my ancient hotmail account. I still don't know to this daym why I didn't just make a new account, the one I have now is so embrassing and so unproffesional. I prayed to God that Rebecca hadn't given my e-mail address to Chris, I'd never hear the end of it. I wished I wasn't so God Damn lazy.

I clicked onto the log in box and began to type in my address "one_sexy_". I chuckled a little as I wrote this in, my ego at High School used to be huge. I had used this account quite recently to catch up with Claire not long after Racoon City. I was surpised she didn't laugh while she peered over my shoulder, when I wrote it down on a scrap piece of paper. She seemed more exicted and happy then anything else, I wish I could see her beaming face next to mine right now, it would stop this ache in my chest.

The page on the computer finally loaded.

"Junk! Junk! Junk!" I exclaimed to myself while deleting the spam, then a name caught my eye. Just when I thought my hope was all used up, that it had nearly completely faded. The name appeared so bold to me now


End file.
